


Tear Asunder

by wrigglesworth59



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 17:24:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2200494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrigglesworth59/pseuds/wrigglesworth59
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had just been a normal morning, same as any other, until Arthur's fist meets his face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tear Asunder

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hatred](https://archiveofourown.org/works/230882) by [Nightfox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightfox/pseuds/Nightfox). 



> Warnings Apply! As tagged there are graphic scenes of violence and rape  
> Also was inspired by Nightfox's fic 'Hatred' (don't know why it hasn't come up at the end like it's meant to) so go and read it if you've not already because it's amazing!

 

**Tear Asunder**

 

Merlin pushed open the heavy wooden door with his hip, whilst trying to keep the prince's breakfast from meeting with the floor. Door successfully navigated he straightened and turned into the room, toeing the door shut behind him, only as he straightens and looks up does he notice Arthur, who is not in bed where Merlin expected him to be, but is up though still dressed in his sleepwear and Merlin vaguely wonders what has Arthur out of bed before he needs to be. Perhaps something has happened, he didn't organise a hunt did he? and Merlin has forgotten, he doesn't think so but it is possible.

"Arthur, you’re up." He divests himself of the tray, putting it down with a clatter on the worn wooden table. He has just started to turn back around when he feels pain blossoming along one side of his jaw, as his head explodes with white noise and he sways a little with dizziness. He looks up blankly wondering what the hell just happened and only briefly catches a glimpse of Arthur standing right in front of him fist raised before another blow follows the first. 

He grips onto the table behind him to try and keep himself steady while his mind whirs with thoughts and possibilities, what has possessed Arthur to behave in such a way, is he under some enchantment, what can he do to escape he needs to try and find a way to break whatever magic this is, only he can't do anything because Arthur's large fist is once again connecting with his face, this time catching the bone right at the corner of his eye.

Everything goes dark for a brief moment, only when he opens his eyes (even though one is starting to swell and it hurts like hell) he finds that he is now on the floor, Arthur's heavy weight atop his stomach, while the prince's thighs squeeze the sides of his ribcage making it difficult to breathe properly. So maybe it was more than a brief moment.

Arthur's fingers twist into his hair pulling his head up from the floor, and with a manic grin on his face Arthur uses the grip on his hair to slam his head back painfully into the floor. Black spots are dancing in his vision and his head is swimming, reality seems like it is somewhere far away, and he no longer has any hope that he can stop Arthur before his prince truly hurts him.

He is vaguely aware that Arthur is saying something but as his head once again collides with the floor he has no hope of comprehending the words being spoken to him. He feels Arthur's weight shift slightly and tries to raise his head, to see what is going on, but he can't, the pain from even attempting to lift his head causes his stomach to turn and his vision to blank. He fights the rolling waves of nausea keeping himself still in the hopes it will pass.

He feels Arthur's hands at the laces of his tunic before cold air rushes against his bared chest, the sharp tip of a blade digging into his skin causing him to hiss in pain, he sucks in a laboured breath as the blade continues to drag along his skin, can feel the trails of blood dripping down in its wake and clenches his hands into fists. He raises his legs as much as he can and tries to buck Arthur off, he knows its pretty futile his head is ringing and with his blood pumping so hard he is quickly loosing any will to fight as it flee's from his body with each drawn out sweep of the blade, knows he will not be able to fight for long already his body is feeling heavy and listless and Arthur pins him easily with his superior weight.

The prince catches his wrist in his large palms and almost effortlessly snaps it back, he screams long and low in his throat once again bile rises and this time he cannot fight it, it escapes his throat bubbling out down his chin as he coughs and chokes on the vile fluid now restricting his airwaves. His head is tilted to the side so that he is no longer in any danger of choking to death and he wonders if perhaps Arthur is coming back to himself, why else this small act of mercy, then there is agonising pain as his other wrist is similarly bent back until it to snaps under the force. It is then that he loses his fight with consciousness.

 

**~~*~~**

 

When Arthur awoke this morning he knew he had had enough, too long had he been fighting against the darkness and hatred rising within him, the bitter seeds that Merlin had unknowingly planted. He could not face another day under with that guileless smile, those ridiculously big blue eyes that shone with innocence, that terrifying unerring devotion that was so akin to worship. Merlin and his stupid _belief_ in him, the boys unwavering loyalty. Arthur hated it, all his life having to live up to other people's expectations but none irked him quite so much as Merlin.

He couldn't really explain all the thought processes that had eventually led him to this point, only that today he was going to act, he was going to destroy that innocence, that blind faith in him. He was tired of living up to the expectations of others and especially  _Mer_ lin's. Merlin who was stupid and wise, good and innocent, kind, generous, noble and brave, who inspired greater loyalty from his knights than even he did himself. It grated on his every nerve that that annoying idiotic boy possessed the power to make him feel unworthy even as he was spouting rubbish about how Arthur would be the greatest king ever known.

He honestly couldn't say he had planned it but then again he would be lying if he said he had never before thought about what he would _like_ to do, and as soon as he sees his manservant enter the room, sunny smile fixed firmly in place Arthur knows that this is it.

He makes his way over to Merlin on socked feet, soundlessly, he doesn't give him a chance to even turn fully from the table before he pushes him, the blow hurting his knuckles a little as they meet with the hard bone of his jaw. Merlin grips the table as he punches him again, he caught the flicker of confusion in bright blue dazed eyes, and lands his next hit to Merlin's eye socket, grinning manically as Merlin crumples unconscious to the floor at his feet, he sees purple spreading along that once flawless pale flesh, the eye already starting to swell.

He sits astride Merlin's flat stomach, knees under the other's armpits, squeezing his thighs against his ribcage, he's satisfied to hear how his breathing turns laboured and when those stupid blue blue eyes open and look up at him, filled with pain and confusion he can't help but smile down at him as he fists his hand into that soft dark hair and grips it tight, he pulls Merlin's head up of the floor and still grinning slams it back into the cold stone, and again noticing now that there is a little pool of blood forming under that dark hair.

"Am I a great king yet? Hmm, do I live up to your expectations,  _Mer_ lin?"

He shifts, seeing the blood on his floor he know aches to see how it will contrast against pale skin, he takes up his dagger and cuts through the laces of Merlin's tunic and down until he is able to just rip it apart exposing that long expanse of milky skin. Although here he finds a flaw, not something he had expected, a large round scar right over the right side of his breastbone, for some reason seeing that his skin is already flawed annoys him more than anything and he takes up his dagger again, cutting deep into the skin of that scar. It is his now, he draws the blade down, then pulls it free before sinking it back into a different place.

He's not sure how many cut's he has made when Merlin starts trying to buck him off, but Arthur is easily able to keep him restrained, besides Merlin is loosing a lot of blood by now not to mention the boys head must still be swimming, still his behaviour deserves punishment. He reaches out and catches one of his wrists, bending it back quickly with a force that soon yields the snapping of breaking bones that he was so eagerly anticipating. 

Merlin starts Choking on vomit and bile and Arthur can't have that he's not finished yet, so he tilts Merlin's head to the side so that he can clear his airwaves, and reaches out for the other wrist once again relishing once again the snapping of bones. He looks at Merlin's face when there is no accompanying scream and finds he's unconscious, not that that is going to put Arthur off.

He climbs off Merlin and lifts him over to the bed, laying him down gently and divesting him of his breeches. Once he has him naked on his bed he turns him over so that he is now looking at Merlin's knobbly spine and small rounded buttocks. Again on the boys back there is a dark scar an inch long right at the base of his spine, he moves to retrieve his dagger and once again takes pleasure in twisting the blade in deep into the scar, watching the blood spill out. He idly digs his blade into the top knob of spine, pressing in until it hits bone, smiling he draws the blade down the whole length of spine he wonders if he will be able to actually sees the bones instead of just feeling them under his blade, so he makes a little cross section on one of the knobs and using the blade attempts to remove the skin that hides the bone from sight.

After a little while he gets bored and moves on to the one thing he has thought about so often that he thought he would go mad with it. He ties the ankles to the bottom bedposts, keeping the legs spread wide, he uses his hands to pull Merlin's cheeks apart revealing the small dark pucker and he probes at it with an impatient finger. It's tight and dry, he had wanted to take the boy just like this but now he's faced with the reality he's aware that if he doesn't use anything to ease the way he's just as likely to hurt himself, so he fetches the little jar of armour polish, smearing it around the tight clench before smearing a liberal amount on his cock.

He pushes in slowly and thrusts shallowly a few times before pulling almost all the way out and slamming back in, again and again, his hands gripping fine boned hips so hard he wonders if they might shatter using his grip on them to pull Merlin back onto his cock, watching as blood still trails down his back.

He hears a soft groan a moment before he feels the body under him, and the walls sheathing his cock, tensing, and speeds his thrusts knowing that Merlin is now conscious, _aware_ , of what Arthur is doing to him drives his arousal higher.

"You love this don't you _Mer_ lin? Always wanted to have my cock buried deep in your ar- arse, fucking acting all innocent. Hnngh You're nothing but a cock whore Merlin and when I'm done with you I'm going to send for Gaius... Uh... Oh, fuck... slit his throat while you lie broken in my bed. Don't worry I'll l-l-let him know you beg-begged uh fff..."

Arthur stills as his climax peaks, filling that once virginal arse full of his seed, he pulls out watching a trickle of his seed leak out. Only know he doesn't really know what he should do, Merlin is sobbing and bleeding all over his bed and while he done what he had always wanted to do the triumph he felt only moments ago seems to have spilled out of him with his seed.

What is he to do, yes he had harboured bitter resentment for Merlin for a long time and he had always wanted to claim that innocence for his own but he had never thought of the after probably because he had never really believed he would actually do it and now the triumph is turning into nausea. He staggers away from his bed looking down at his bloody hands his ears ringing with the soft sounds of Merlin's tears, he pulls his breeches back on and sinks to the floor, clutching at his hair, his own tears held back he takes a moment to breathe before he gets up and walks slowly to the door.

"Could you send for Gaius tell him it's urgent." He asks the guard, and he hears Merlin's muffled noise of protest, no doubt in fear that Arthur merely wishes to harm the old man. He doesn't even know why he had said that, he would never hurt Gaius, not even to make Merlin hurt. He huddles against his closed chamber door, knees tucked to his chest, head down in the little darkness his legs and arms provide while he waits, he's unable, _unwilling_ , to lift his head and be faced with the sight he left on his bed. He doesn't even want to think how Gaius will react, but he can't just leave Merlin where he is.

 

**~~X~~**

 

Gaius wasn't sure what to expect when he was summoned to the prince's chambers but it certainly wasn't the sight that greeted him. Arthur is slumped on the floor arms around his knees and head buried within, and Merlin...

Merlin is naked on the bed, tied to it Gaius realises with horror when he moves closer, there is blood covering almost every inch of his top half and even from where Gaius stands trying not to let this affect him he can smell the obvious scent of sex and hear the hitching breath of Merlin's sobs. A quick look over the boy  he notes both his wrists are broken and there are some wounds on his back that are revealing the stark white bones of the boys spine.

In all his years, all through the purge, he has never seen anything quite like this, he wants to turn away, not have to look, he wants to shout and curse, cry and vomit. He can't keep it together but knows that he needs to if Merlin is to have any chance of surviving this. He wipes a stray tear from his eye and politely requests the guard to fetch a servant for him, he doesn't want anyone else to witness this (wants to just take Merlin and hide him away where no-one will be able to hurt him again) but he can't do this alone, the injuries are too many and too severe. He sadly turns back to the bed, to Merlin, and takes a deep breath to try and steady his nerves before setting to work on untying the poor boy and trying to fix the mess the prince has made of him.


End file.
